


Emily S. Preparatory School for Gifted Youths

by Kennaye



Category: Gravity Falls, Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious academy for gifted teens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily S. Preparatory School for Gifted Youths

Sherman Peabody rocked back and forth as the train's movements jostled him around. Across from him was his father, Mr. Peabody, who was busy reading a copy of  _Science Monthly_ , of which he was the centerfold. Mr. Peabody had recently won an award for curing the disease Ebola, a disease Mr. Peabody called  _"Over-hyped and not even worth worrying about._ " He claimed to have cured it only to stop the bellyaching people were making about it online.

Sherman had had quite the exciting life with Mr. Peabody. After the "Time Paradox Incident", Mr. Peabody made short work of making sure everyone throughout history and New York 'forgot' the damage that was caused, the existence of the WABAC, and everything else about the entire affair. He did; however, leave Penny Peterson's mind intact because of how much she'd endured. Later, he further elaborated that removing more than six hours worth of events risked giving someone permanent brain damage, a qualm he didn't possess when doing it to Mrs. Grunion to rewrite her whole life so he may leave her in Agamemnon's time.

Sherman smirked upon thinking of her current position. She deserved it, he realized now. When he was younger the measure seemed extreme, and almost cruel, but she obviously had some racist issues that only would have made their lives harder. Mr. Peabody did the right thing, as he always did. Now that Sherman was 14 though, he was much more responsible compared to back then. He had more duties, more knowledge, and more skills. He was confident he would be able to stand independent from his dad for the following semester.

"Sherman, you really must give this a read." Mr. Peabody turned the page. "Besides their cover of my vaccine, they also have the most adorable article on Self-Driving Cars from that Google corporation everyone's always fussing about." Mr. Peabody looked up at Sherman. "It's such an exciting time to be alive Sherman. We live in an age of scientific prosperity and information. If we lived but a few hundred years ago, we'd of been burned at the stake for our beliefs!"

"We know that for sure Mr. Peabody, it almost happened!" Ah, those Salem witch trials. When he and Mr. Peabody had gone back to them(for some lesson on humility, or maybe it was not judging books by their covers? Something moral, for sure), they had been greeted almost immediately with pitchforks and torches, an event normally taking a least an hour of hi-jinks. The townspeople claimed Mr. Peabody being able to talk was witchcraft Sherman had preformed, and set about trying to burn them both. They'd actually managed to singe Mr. Peabody's tail, so it was one of their closer calls with time travel death. 

Setting the magazine down, Mr. Peabody stretched, popping a few of his bones around his neck. "Sherman," he started out in his lecture voice, with just a bit of compassion and worry, "are you sure you want to do this? It's a great opportunity, and I'm very, very proud of you, but I don't want you to think you need to do this for me to love you. I will always be proud of you, no matter what."

Sherman smiled his open mouthed dorky smile, the one that Penny used to call "adorkable" in the sixth grade. "Yes Mr. Peabody. I really want to, for you, and myself." This prepatory school boasted quite the high amount of honors and accolades for all its graduates. In fact, 86% of their last senior class of around 55 youths managed to make it into Ivy League schools. You either had to be very rich, very connected, or very, very,  _very_ smart to make it into the school. Thankfully, Sherman was a nice mixture of all three.

Mr. Peabody had been one of the greatest thinkers of the 21st century. Coupled with the fact Mr. Peabody was a talking dog, he was the frequent talk of the scientific community. Sherman, being the son of a talking dog scientist, was always being scouted by private institutions. This made it so he had the connections. Mr. Peabody also made lots of money off his patents, inventions, and grants given to him. This was where Sherman's money came in(though Mr. Peabody never let him access it, which was a shame).  Finally, his grades were always spectacular in all his courses, which was good considering how his elementary and junior high school were both for gifted children as well. He was able to do long division by the end of Kindergarten, and spoke five languages as well. His smarts were his strongest of the three assets.

Mr. Peabody smiled back. "I'm glad to hear that Sherman, I really am." He crossed and uncrossed his legs. "This school will guarantee a great career for you Sherman. It saddens me that I have to send you to boarding school, but I'll look into getting a lab in a nearby town." Sherman turned and looked out the window, the colors of the passing countryside bleeding together as the train rode past them.

"We will be arriving in Cornwall in approximately 5 minutes." The train's intercom crackled out the information, which caused Mr. Peabody to flinch slightly. Must be his dog ears, Sherman assumed. They were very sensitive to high pitched noises.

"Well Sherman, let's get our luggage so we may be ready right as we pull up. Don't want to be late for your boat, you know." Mr. Peabody stood up and started getting Sherman's luggage all together. "I hope you packed everything you needed, Sherman. You won't be back until the holidays you know."

"Don't worry Mr. Peabody, it's all taken care of." Sherman had been extra careful not to forget anything while packing. As for his boat, it was supposed to be a several hour journey up the Trois Rivieres until they came out into the Atlantic Ocean, then they would go to an island off the coast of Newfoundland where the school was located. It was a very obscure location, but it guaranteed as little distraction as possible for students, which was a plus somehow. 

* * *

Dipper Pines steadied himself against the railing of the boat as it crashed against the waves. He hated being on open water since the entire Gobblewalker incident. Half of the things that occurred at Gravity Falls scarred Dipper's memory, and the other half blessed them. Unfortunately, the feeling he had in his stomach wasn't joy; it was this mornings breakfast burrito. What terrible foresight.

Dipper was on his way to a school for gifted youths. His drifter Grunkle Stan had "connections" within the school, and managed to secure him a spot because "some people owed him some favors". Dipper found it best to just go along with it.

It'd been a few years since his trials in Gravity Falls. He was a better man for it, and it had matured him well beyond his years...which was why it was a good thing his sister to keep him grounded in his childhood and adolescence. After all, nothing is worse than a teenager acting like they're older than they actually are.

Dipper held fast as the boat lurched again, fearing he might tumble around like his stomach was. Off through the fog, he saw a small town start to peer through. A bell sounded and he knew that soon he'd be arriving in Cornwall. He'd transfer boats, though this one being considerably smaller than the other, and then be on his way to the Academy.

"Maybe with a backing from this school, I could get into a prestigious college...." Dipper mused to himself. "Then, after I graduate, everyone would have to take me seriously. I'd stop being brushed off as a stupid kid."

Off in the distance, a bell tolled ominously. School was almost in session.


End file.
